Menunggu Hujan
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Akhir kisah cinta Naruto! Apa yang akan terjadi ya? Just read and review this fic!
1. Chapter 1 Mendung Apa Berarti Hujan?

Fict ke-2 dArkY... Fict pertama dArkY tidak dArkY lanjut. Aku bingung mau bagaimana lagi ngelanjutinnya. Jadi semoga fictku kali ini bisa berhasil. Do'ain ya? R&R, please! ^_^

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto (jelas banget!)

Pairing : SasuXfemNaru

Warning : rada-rada OOC. Disini Naruto pinter. Ehe...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Mendung itu..._

_Apa berarti hujan?_

"**Mendung Apa Berarti Hujan?"**

"Hey, Naru-chan!" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah ruang kelas 8C. Naruto menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Ternyata Sakura yang memanggil.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Ada apa?" Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum riang sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelas 8C. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua tampak ikut berayun ditiup angin yang bertiup lembut.

"Pinjam buku bahasa Inggrismu, dong! Hari ini kamu ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris, kan?" jawab Sakura to the point.

"I-iya. Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR. Mana hari ini bahasa Inggris jam pelajaran pertama lagi. Jadi aku minta contekannya, ya?" mohon Sakura. Sepertinya dia memohon dengan tulus, tampak dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Segera Naruto mengeluarkan LKS bahasa Inggris dari dalam tas. Karena kebetulan ia baru datang ketika Sakura memanggilnya. "Ini. Tapi istirahat nanti kembalikan, ya? Aku ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris setelah istirahat." pesan Naruto sebelum menyerahkan LKSnya pada Sakura.

"Yaps, thanks Naru-chan" kemudian Sakura pun berbalik menuju kelasnya kembali.

_Di ruang kelas 9B. . ._

"Wah, Naru-chan...! Pinjam matematikamu!" belum juga Naruto menaruh tas, Ino dan Tenten sudah memanggil. Yah, inilah repotnya menjadi anak paling pintar di kelas. Setiap diberi PR ada saja yang ingin pinjam. Tidak hanya teman-teman sekelas saja yang pinjam, teman-teman dari kelas lain juga.

'Eh, iya tunggu!" Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan buku PR matematikanya kemudian memberikannya pada Ino dan Tenten yang sudah menunggu di hadapannya.

"Okay, thanks a lot!" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"You're welcome!" balas Naruto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Pukul 14.50, 10 menit lagi jam tambahan pelajaran berakhir. Dari jendela tampak awan hitam yang berarak menutup cahaya sang mentari. Mendung.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Coba kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis." tunjuk Anko-sensei.

"Ya...!" jawab Naruto setelah sempat menengok kembali ke arah jendela beberapa saat.

Selesai mengerjakan soal, Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya. Tepat di saat itulah bel pulang berbunyi. Anak-anak mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran mereka. Lalu duduk diam menunggu ketuakelas menyiapkan.

"Pay attention! Let's take some prayers!" Naruto selaku ketua kelas, memandu membaca do'a.

"_In the name of mighty God, please God. Help us to know the right is right and keep us away from temptation. Amien." _Naruto memmpin pembacaan do'a.

"Finish!" Naruto menyudahi. "Greet, please!"

"Good afternoon Ma'am! See you!" ucap seluruh anak di kelas.

"Good afternoon! See you!" Anko-sensei melangkah ke luar kelas diikuti murid-murid kelas 8B.

Di luar, awan semakin gelap. Titik-titik air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil sepedanya di ruang parkir sekolah. Namun, kian lama hujan turun kian deras. Naruto terpaksa berteduh di teras samping kelas 7A yang paling dekat dengan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Disitu hanya ada dia dan... Uchiha Sasuke. Murid paling populer di sekolah. Selain cool dan keren, Sasuke juga merupakan salah satu murid terpandai di sekolah. Malahan, dialah murid 'paling' pandai di sekolah. Dulu, Naruto sempat bertemu dengannya ketika ikut lomba sains tingkat SMP. Sasuke memperoleh peringkat pertama dan dia peringkat ketiga. Baginya peringkat ketiga sudah cukup bagus sebab dia sudah berhasil menyisihkan peserta lain yang kebanyakan murid kelas 9 seperti Sasuke.

"Hey!" tegur Sasuke dengan suara dan ekspresi yang senantiasa datar-datar saja.

Naruto tercekat. Seorang Sasuke menegurnya? Ini merupakan suatu sejarah besar bagi Naruto. Tapi mau apa dia? Selama ini Sasuke jarang sekali-bahkan, nyaris tidak pernah- menegur atau menyapa seseorang kecuali itu memang benar-benar-benar penting. Dan Naruto pun sudah lupa kapan itu?

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Menurutmu, apakah bila langit mendung, pasti hujan akan turun?" Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaannya yang terkesan basa-basi.

"Eh..., kalu itu sih...aku pikir begitu." Naruto menjawab semampunya. Wajahnya hampir memerah. Masih tidak percaya Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Hmm, apa alasannya?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto merasa seperti sedang menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dalam suatu kuis.

"Ya...karena selama ini begitulah yang sudah aku lihat." Saat itu hujan mulai mereda. Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari ruang kelas 7A. Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang ia pun menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas jawabannya. Sampai jumpa besok."ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tetap datar, tetapi tampak jelas dia tersenyum pada Naruto. Walau hanya senyum kecil yang singkat.

_'Di-dia tersenyum!'_batin Naruto. Wajahnya makin memerah. Ia pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Ya..., sama-sama!" balasnya cepat. Naruto tak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya kala itu. Senang, malu, kaget, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, semua menjadi satu.

Setelah Sasuke berjalan semakin jauh, Naruto menuntun sepedanya sampai ke pintu gerbang. Kemudian ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah.

_**To be continued...**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

darkY: "chapter1 selesai juga! Semoga bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya!"

Temen dArkY: "Naruto pinter?"

dArkY: "errr...kan kasian kalau dibodo-bodoin terus ^-^

Temen dArkY: "pas Naruto mandu do'a, itu bukannya yang dipake di sekolah kita, ya?"

dArkY: "ya...begitulah."

Temen dArkY: "do'a yang dibaca Naruto juga ada yang dipake di sekolah, kan?"

dArkY: "i-iya" (sambil nyengir kuda)

Temen dArkY: "dasar, nggak kreatif .."

dArkY: "iya, iya, iya...ya udah deh!"(ngambek)

dArkY: "review-nya, ya? Yang membangun. Oke?" ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Hati yang Mendung

Fiuuh.. Sampai di chapter2 juga akhirnya. Thanks for your review. Gomen yah? darky belum bisa panjangin aku kan lagi ulangan block semester jadi nggak bisa lama-lama di depan komputer ^_^ Ini aja ngetiknya Darky kebut hohoho....

Okay just read this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **Ng.. GaaraXfemNaru -dijitak-. Nanti SasuXfemNaru-nya ada lagi kok!!

**Warning: **Ada 2 OC. Aku pinjem nama temen-temen deketku. Soir ya temen-temen?! O iya Sasu keluarnya sedikit doank di chapter ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Mendungnya langit _

_Samakah dengan hatiku?_

"**Hati yang Mendung"**

"Pagi Naruto." sapa Sasuke dengan ekspresi khasnya.

"Ah, iya! Pagi Sasuke!" balas Naruto salah tingkah.

Sejak pertama kali Sasuke menegur Naruto dan mengajukan pertayaan 'anehnya', entah mengapa di hari-hari berikutnya mereka menjadi sering bertegur sapa -bahkan sering juga terlihat pulang bersama. Meski Sasuke tak pernah lagi memberikan senyumannya sejak saat itu, tetapi hal ini cukup membuat fangirl-fangirl Sasuke cemburu.

"Eh, lihat itu! Sekarang si Uzumaki sudah mulai berani-beraninya menyapa Sasuke." bisik salah seorang fangirl Sasuke kepada teman-teman sesama fangirlnya.

"Iya, iya! Sepertinya semakin lama semakin akrab saja mereka." Seorang gadis berjepit rambut ungu muda ikut menambahkan.

"Kurang ajar! Ayo, kita beri dia pelajaran!" timpal gadis di sebelahnya.

"Benar, benar. Kalau lama didiamkan bisa semakin parah keadaannya." yang lain ikut membenarkan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari ini hari Jum'at, sekolah pulang lebih awal. Karena hari Jum'at adalah gilirannya piket, maka Naruto tetap berada di kelas untuk membersihkan kelas. Sebenarnya Ino dan Tenten juga piket di hari yang sama. Tetapi mereka pulang duluan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto bersiap untuk pulang. Ia mengambil tas yang tadi ia taruh di deretan bangku paling depan. Ketika Naruto sudah berjalan sampai di pintu kelas, tampak 3 orang gadis menghalangi di depan pintu.

"Kamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" gadis berkacamata memulai pembicaraan. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Karin kelas 9A. Yang memakai jepit rambut ini Mimie kelas 9D. Dan yang berambut cokelat kemerahan itu Aprilia, kelas 9E." lanjut gadis yang telah diketahui bernama Karin tersebut. Dari nada bicaranya, tampak jelas kalau ia kemari bukan untuk memperkenalkan diri belaka. Namun tentu ada suatu hal yang lebih dari itu.

"Maaf. Kakak ada apa kemari?" tanya Naruto sopan kepada kakak-kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kami kesini untuk..." PLAK!! Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi Naruto. Menyisakan bekas kemerahan di pipi sebelah kirinya. Naruto tercekat. Ingin ia marah pada mereka. Namun sebelum sempat ia berkata-kata, ia merasakan suatu dorongan yang kuat menghantam tubuhnya. Hingga ia pun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"JAUHI SASUKE!! Jangan sekali-sekali kamu mendekatinya lagi!" teriak Mimie kemudian. Lalu mereka mulai menjambak rambut Naruto hingga karet rambutnya terlepas. Rambut pirang panjangnya jatuh tergurai. Kini giliran Aprilia menampar pipi kanan Naruto. Setelah itu 'penyiksaan' berlanjut.

Kebetulan ketika penyiksaan tersebut berlangsung, Gaara lewat di depan kelas. Mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kelas 8B, ia pun membanting pintu kelas keras-keras hingga ketiga fangirl Sasuke menghentikan perbuatan mereka.

Alangkah terkejutnya Gaara mendapati Naruto dalam keadaan yang dapat dibilang cukup 'memprihatinkan'. Rambutnya yang senantiasa terkuncir rapi kini berubah acak-acakan tak beraturan. Air mata dan keringat membasahi wajah serta seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat bekas tamparan di kedua pipinya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto?" ujar Gaara sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ano, kami hanya..."

"Apa hah?! Hanya menyiksa Naruto?" potong Gaara dengan muka berang. Ketiga gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Sekarang keluar kalian! Besok aku laporkan kalian pada guru BP." ancam Gaara. Karin, Mimie, dan Aprilia buru-buru lari dari tempat kejadian.

Sementara itu, isak tangis masih terdengar dari arah Naruto. Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil perlahan merangkul punggungnya. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Gaara sambil terus menangis.

Gaara tak tahu harus berkata apa? Tidak mungkin ia berkata 'apa kamu baik-baik saja' pada Naruto. Karena jelas-jelas keadaan aruto sedang tidak baik sekarang. Ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gaara mengambil saputangan yang setengah keluar dari saku Naruto.

"Sini. Biar aku bersihkan." tangan Gaara mulai mendekat ke sudut bibir Naruto dan perlahan membersihkan darah yang keluar.

"Aww!!" jerit Naruto.

"Eh maaf! Aku.. akan lebih pelan membersihkannya." sahut Gaara. Kemudian ia pun mulai membersihkan darah Naruto kembali.

"Oh, maaf ini saputanganmu." Gaara menyodorkan saputangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan darah. Naruto menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Te-terimakasih." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang!" Naruto menatap Gaara bingung. "Kamu tidak bawa sepeda kan? Karena tadi ruang parkir kosong." kata Gaara sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

Diluar, langit mendung. Angin bertiup kencang. Gaara mengambil motornya yang ia titipkan di tempat parkir anak-anak SMA. Naruto duduk di belakang Gaara. Sesaat ia teringat pada Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kata-kata Mimie terus berputar di kepalanya bak kaset rekaman. _'JAUHI SASUKE!'_

Kini getar-getar aneh mulai muncul di dada Naruto. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa sebenarnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi ia ingat apa kata Mimie padanya tadi. Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada perasaannya ini.

_'Mungkin aku harus menjauh dari Sasuke.'_ pikir Naruto.

Langit makin gelap. Segelap perasaan Naruto yang entah bagaimana. Kalau hanya akan membuat fangirl-fangirl Sasuke marah, Naruto lebih memilih menjauh. Merasa salah telah telah menyukainya. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya terus mengumpat dirinya karena terlalu lemah hingga pasrah saja melepaskan orang yang ia cintai.

_'Apa aku salah? Suka pada Sasuke itu salah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengapa aku jadi kelewat lemah begini?'_

_**To be continued...**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

**dArkY: **"Chapter2.. END!" BUAGH!!-kena tonjok-

**Mimie: **"Anjrit lo! Seenaknya aja pake nama orang. Temen sendiri lagi."

**Aprilia: "**Lagian gua gak berani lagi ngegampar orang. Hanya kau dan Mimie saja yang berani."

**dArkY, Mimie: (**menatap Aprilia dengan tampang killer)

**Aprilia: "**E...maap mbak! Iya, ampun ampun!"

**dArkY, Mimie: (**sambil nyengir iblis yang naujubilahminzalik)

"Hue..he..he..he..Ayo, kita kroyok dia! HIAAAT!!!"

BAG, BUG, DUESH, KLONTANG, DER-DER-DER, _MIAOW..._(Aprilia bonyok nyaris sakaratul mauts)


	3. Chapter 3 Rumitnya Cinta

**Darky says: "**Thanks for your reviews..."

**to Aoi no Tsuki: "**Naru ga bakal disiksa lagi kok -nggak secara fisik mungkin mental- yang ada aku yang disiksa sama Mimie & Aprilia. Bisa jadi fangirl-fangirl Naru juga -tampang pasrah-

**to Uchiha Yuki-chan: "**Soal kata-kata Sasu, dia sebenernya suka tuh ama Naru. Karena udah panas dingin di dalem -tapi tetep dingin di luar- jadi ngomong ga jelas gitu deh ^_^ O ya aku dapet kata-kata itu -tau kan maksudnya?- dari papaku. Awalnya aku juga nggak percaya, tapi suatu hari aku lihat sendiri. Langit mendung tapi nggak hujan-hujan. Cerah lagi malahan. Bukannnya ada lagunya, ya? Tapi jadul.

**to Yue Asahi: "**OK. I will...^^"

**to Lovely Lucifer: "**Haha... Naru emang naksir Sasu -kalau yang aslinya mah ga tau juga- Tapi Naru lemah deh. Dilabrak ama fangirl-fangirlnya Sasu aja langsung give up gitu (gimana sih? Yang bikin fict kan gua sendiri)

**to Yukihara Kanata: "**Iya sungguh kejam mereka itu! (voice background: bledek nyamber) -dicincang ama Karin cs-

**to Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven: "**Mereka emang kejam. Asal tau aja, mereka malah bangga dapet bagian nampar Naru. (**Mimie, Aprilia: "**Yeay, kita hebat bisa ngegampar Naru!!")

**Disclaimer: **sama saja

**Pairing: **sama

**Warning: **ga taulah!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Cinta itu rumit_

_Ketika ada 2 cinta_

_Yang menyinggahi 1 hati_

"**Rumitnya Cinta"**

Siang di musim penghujan, selalu saja mendung. Matahari malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Gerimis-gerimis kecil membuat udara terasa basah. Naruto berjalan melewati ruang BP. Diluar pintu, tampak Karin, Mimie, dan Aprilia baru saja keluar. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sempat mundur ketika menatap mata mereka.

"Naruto!" Gaara memanggil dari arah belakang.

"Kak Gaara?"

"Sini, aku mau bicara." Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto. Membawanya ke suatu tempat.

_Di lantai 2 sekolah..._

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sesampainya di lantai 2 sekolah.

"Aku sudah melaporkan perbuatan Karin cs yang kemarin pada guru BP. Jadi sekarang mereka mendapat hukuman."

"Hukuman apa?"

"Diskors. Aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan." Wajah Naruto memucat. Tampak sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Lho, ada apa, Naruto?" Gaara memandang Naruto bingung.

"Apa mereka tidak kasihan? Aku jadi merasa bersalah." jawabnya polos.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar ya? Mereka itu bersalah. Jadi harus dihukum. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan jera dan akan terus membuat masalah." Naruto memprhatikan kata-kata Gaara dengan seksama.

"Mereka dihukum agar mereka menyadari dan dapat memperbaiki kelakuan mereka. Lagipula kan hanya diskors tidak sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kamu ini bagaimana?" lanjut Gaara sambil mencubit pipi Naruto. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, umm, diskors juga merupakan mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Mereka tidak dapat melihat Sasuke. Iya kan?" Tenggorokan terasa sakit menyebut nama Sasuke. Sungguh berat mengucapkan nama satu orang itu.

Mata birunya menerawang ke arah atap bangunan sekolah diseberang. Cahaya matahari memantul dari jendela-jendela kelas. Gaara berjalan lebih mendekat pada Naruto. Tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Diangkatnya dagu Naruto. Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu.

Disaat itu juga Sasuke sedang berada di lantai sengaja ia melihat Gaara dan Naruto berciuman. Ada arasa perih yang perlahan menyusup dalam relung jiwanya. Ia pun mundur kembali menuruni anak tangga.

_'Perasaan apa ini? Masa iya aku cemburu.' _Sasuke terus memungkiri perasaannya. Segitu tebalkah dinding hatinya hingga tak bisa menyadari bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?

Sementara itu Naruto buru-buru memutus ciumannya dengan Gaara. Wajahnya merah padam. Sebenarnya ia tahu tadi Sasuke melihatnya. Tapi bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya kala itu Naruto tak tahu. Apakah ia merasakan rasa cemburu? Naruto merasa bodoh telah berpikir begitu. Rasanya tak mungkin Sasuke cemburu. Memang dia masih punya rasa seperti itu? Lagipula untuk apa ia cemburu?

Sekejap Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Maaf Naruto." ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kamu kelas 7." ungkapnya. Naruto terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Gaara. "Aku tahu kamu pasti marah aku melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Terserah kamu mau mengataiku laki-laki brengsek, tidak tahu diri, atau apa. Pokoknya yang penting bagiku kamu tahu perasaanku." Air mata Naruto mulai meleleh.

"Menyukaiku? Sejak aku kelas 7?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Tepatnya ketika membaca profilmu di majalah sekolah." Naruto terdiam. Titik-titik air mata deras membasahi pipinya. Ia rasakan pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu mau menjawab tidak perlu sekarang. Yang pasti jika kamu menerimaku aku akan senang. Jika tidak juga tidak ap-apa. Toh, kamu juga masih tidak terlalu mengenalku. Mungkin kamu. tahunya hanya Gaara si ketua OSIS."

Kepala Naruto terasa bertambah berat. Hal-hal yang terjadi dari tadi telah membikinnya syok, kaget, bingung, dan marah secara bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa sangat lemah hingga kakinya terasa mati rasa. Kegelapan menyergap. Tak dapat ia melihat sekelilingnya lagi.

_'Bagaimana ini? Aku suka pada Sasuke. Tapi memang aku hanya bisa memendamnya. Dan kini Gaara datang menyatakan perasaannya. Aku juga menyukainya. Tapi tak lebih dari rasa sukaku pada Sasuke.'_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Naruro? Kamu sudah sadar?" suara Gaara sayup-sayup terdengar. Naruto pelan-pelan mencoba membuka mata. Tampak Gaara sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelahnya. Naruto menangkap adanya rasa kekhawatiran di wajah Gaara.

"Kak Gaara." kata Naruto lemah.

"Ya.., oh, tadi kamu pingsan saat di lantai 2 tadi. Aku yang membawamu kemari dan menungguimu." jelas Gaara.

"Terimakasih, kak. Lalu, apa kakak tidak ikut pelajaran? Sekolah belum usai, kan?" tanya Naruto seolah telah lupa dengan kejadian tadi.

"Mmm, aku sudah minta izin untuk menungguimu. Tenanglah! Catatan pelajaran bisa pinjam teman." jawab Gaara santai.

Naruto terdiam. Sekelumit memori saat berada di lantai 2 kembali muncul. Bagaiman Gaara menciumnya, bagaimana Sasuke melihatnya, dan bagaimana Gaara menyatakan perasaannya. Keheningan melingkupi ruang UKS.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto bangkit dari kasur. Dibantu oleh Gaara, ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Kemudian mereka menuju kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas.

Kali ini hujan tidak juga turun sewaktu pulang sekolah. Padahal mendung telah menjadi hitam pekat. Tawa riang anak-anak terdengar dari gerbang sekolah yang telah penuh dengan anak-anak yang akan pulang. Sasuke berdiri di teras kelas 7A. Seperti biasa menunggu pintu gerbang sepi.

Dari arah kelas 8, Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ia takut nanti ia kehujanan di jalan. Jadi ia harus cepat-cepat pulang sebelum hujan turun. Naruto berjalan melewati ruang kelas 7.

Ketika melewati kelas 7A ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di teras. Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan. Naruto bergegas pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai berkata,

"Aku lihat apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Gaara tadi di lantai 2." Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini sekolah. Tempat untuk belajar. Bukan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau mau pacaran di luar saja." kuping Naruto mulai terasa panas mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang terlontar dengan santai.

"O ya, aku dengar kemarin Karin cs melabrakmu? Huh, meraka nekat juga. Gaara yang menolongmu ya? Jadi ciuman tadi sebagai rasa terimakasih atau apa?" Naruto semakin emosi. Tanpa sadar ia menampar pipi Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku baru tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu begini menyebalkannya. Cih, kamu ini kenapa? Tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku tahu." bentak Naruto penuh amarah. Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang memerah setelah ditampar oleh Naruto.

"Hey, aku bicara begini karena aku juga menyukaimu! Aku sadar kalau aku, aku cemburu!" balas Sasuke. Naruto semakin kaget. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya Sasuke akan berkata begitu dengan mudahnya. Setahunya Sasuke sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kamu bohong kan?"

"Aku serius." Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, pecahlah tangis Naruto.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari dulu bilang? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kamu ini benar-benar bodoh Sasuke!!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil terus menangis. Kini hal yang ia alami semakin rumit saja. Lebih rumit dari benang kusut pikirnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih diam terpaku setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Bodoh? Mengapa bisa? Mengapa ia bilang 'kenapa tidak dari dulu saja'? Memang apa yang telah terjadi?

_To be continued..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Darky: " **Yeay, kemaren sparing basket lawan kak Hitsugaya(?) __"

**Aprilia: **" Kak Ayu maksudnya? Wah, pointnya berapa tuh?"

**Darky: "**15-0. Hihi... maklum aja SMA lawan SMP gitu loh!"

**Aprilia: **-dalem ati- " Bangga?"

**Darky: "**Ye... ga papa donk. Namanya aja masih baru. Btw, kamu kangen kak Hitsugaya ga? Sayang ya? Kakak-kakak penerjun dari SMA ga dateng lagi. Padahal kak Hitsugaya lucu deh. Cewek tapi tampangnya kaya cowok. Aku sampe ketipu lho dengan kecakepannya."

**Aprilia: "**Fiuuh, sama..."

**Darky: "**O ya jangan lupa reviewnya ya mas, mbak, om, tante, mbah -halah- ^^"


	4. Chapter 4 Siapa yang Kupilih?

UWAAA!!! Gomen darky lama hiatus. Abis komputer darky error. Padahal udah susah-susah ngetik. Eh, waktu udah dibenerin datanya ilang. Komputer darky diinstal ulang, un. Yasudah lah, kita mulai aja fic nya,,,,,,,,,,

**Disclaimer: **sekeras apapun saia berusaha untuk mendapatkan naruto, tapi naruto tetap milik masashi kishimoto.

**Pairing: **sasuXfemNaru

**Warning: **perlukah saia memberi warning? Saia paling bingung untuk memberi warning

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ketika datang suatu pilihan_

_Bagaimana kau akan menentukan?_

**Siapa yang kupilih?**

Pagi ini cuaca cerah. Tak ada awan mendung yang biasa menutup sang mentari. Udara terasa hangat. Karena sekarang mulai memasuki pergantian musim. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelas. Tidak biasanya ia datang ketika bel masuk hampir berbunyi. Itu semua gara-gara ia terus kepikiran dengan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Dimana 2 orang cowok populer di sekolah menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Naruto. Ia bingung bagaimana memutuskannya? Tak ada yang benar-benar ia kenali. Tapi ada yang mapu membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar ketika berjumpa.

_'Bagaimana nih? Mereka terkenal. Pasti akan ada banyak anak yang membenciku jika aku bersama salah satu diantara mereka. Aduh, kenapa hidupku jadi begini?"_ Kepala Naruto serasa mau pecah memikirkannya. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menghadapi pilihan. Menyusahkan.

"Pagi Naru-chan! Tumben jam segini baru berangkat." sapa Tenten saat Naruto sudah sampai di kelas.

"Pagi! Eh, iya tadi malam susah tidur. Entah aku tak tahu kenapa." balas Naruto.

"Hari ini ada ulangan sejarah, kan? Sudah pada belajar?" sela Ino yang duduk di depan bangku Tenten. Naruto tertegun. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan! Mana dia belum begitu paham materi yang diberikan -belum balajar pula._'Sial! Aku lupa!'_ pekiknya dalam hati.

"Haduh, aku belum belajar!" Naruto kelabakan.

"Naru kan pintar. Walau begitu pasti tetap akan mendapat nilai yang bagus." Ino berdiri disebelah Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Tak berapa lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto sudah merasa inilah akhir hidupnya. Gurunya yang tersenyum ramah jadi terlihat seperti tersenyum setan.

_Jam istirahat......._

"HUWEEE!! Payah payah payah! Aku dapat nilai 7." Tenten histeris melihat hasil ulangannya. Nilai 7 berarti dia harus ikut remidial.

"Sudahlah. Nilaiku saja 6,8. Setidaknya kita sama-sama ikut remidial, kan?" Ino berkata santai.

"Enaknya jadi Naru-chan. Tidak belajar saja bisa dapat nilai 9,5. Apalagi kalau belajar." Tenten melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu. Yang dilirik masih tetap sibuk mengikat.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, Sakura muncul dengan terengah-engah. "Naruto!! Ini betulan?!" Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut, kepalanya malah membentur meja. Ino dan Tenten sweatdrop.

"Hah?! Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Apa benar Sabtu kemarin kamu ditembak kak Gaara dan kak Sasuke?" Seluruh mata tertuju pada Naruto. Penasaran.

"Sakura-chan......." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sok misterius. "...yah, aku jadi malu __ !!"

"Hah?! Jadi benar, ya?" teriak yang lainnya dengan suara dolby stereo. Sampai membuat Naruto nyaris jantungan. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Sakura beringsut di lantai. Ino dan Tenten tertunduk tanpa semangat. Kemudian bersama mereka mendesah panjang. "Haaah.....enaknya jadi Naru-chan."

_pulang sekolah....._

Langit hitam mendung. Padahal dari tadi pagi masih cerah. Takut nantinya malah kehujanan di jalan, Naruto menunggu di depan kelas 7A. "Takut kehujanan?" Tiba-tiba suara teguran terdengar dari sebelah Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke samping. Matanya membelalak tatkala melihat ada Sasuke disebelahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkendali. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja jadi deg-degan?

Agar jadi tidak terlalu tegang, Naruto mencoba untuk menghela nafas. "Iya, ka...kak. Kak Sa-su-ke." Sasuke menoleh balik ke Naruto. "Hmm?" Melihat wajah Sasuke di dekatnya, Naruto menjadi gugup. "Ng....kakak, maaf untuk yang kemarin. Pasti sakit ya aku tampar? Maaf ya kak?" Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia bingung sendiri mengapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu. "Harusnya tidak sampai begitu." Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Hmm? Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke ringan. "Yah, menurutmu lucu tidak kalau aku bilang hari ini tidak hujan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Cuma menurutku begitu." Tak berapa lama, cahaya matahari bersinar terang menembus awan mendung. Naruto terperangah. Kata-kata Sasuke tepat!

"Waaa, kok kakak bisa tahu?"

"Aku cuma menebaknya." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. "Hujan tidak akan turun kalau kau berhenti menangis." ucapnya. Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Hey! Maksud kakak apa?" Tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan? Katanya kau anak pintar?" Sasuke berkata mengejek. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau lucu sekali." Sasuke berkata lirih. Naruto berhenti berjalan. Agak tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sasuke bilang ia lucu? Pipinya jadi merona merah. Jantungnya berdetak tambah tak terkendali.

_'Kak Sasuke. Ia bisa membuat hatiku bergetar. Apa mungkin ini artinya aku menyukainya?' _Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri terpaku. "Kau mau pulang, kan? Ayo cepat!" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto agak terkejut ketika tangan Sasuke menariknya. _'Aku tahu. Aku menyukainya.'_

_To be continued...._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Darky's story:_

**Suka Dangdut**

Bapak darky setiap hari selalu nyetel radio di saluran dangdut tarling. Sering juga nyanyi-nyanyi atau malah joged-joged sendiri. Gara-gara keseringan denger dangdutan, darky jadi hafal beberapa -sebenernya agak banyak juga- lagu-lagu dangdut yang sering diputar bapaknya. Sampai waktu di sekolah....

Temen-temen darky nyetel dangdutan di radio. Karena dasarnya darky udah tau tuh lagu, dia jadi ikutan nyanyi sambil joged-joged gaje. "gaya-gayane laka~....laka-laka...." Pantas saja temen-temen darky satu kelas menatap darky jijay. Kemudian berkata, "Maaf mbak laka duit receh." (maaf mbak nggak ada uang receh) Nggak ada receh uang gede juga ga pa-pa. Batin darky.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(=_=')++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Selesai juga deh!!! chapter yang ini....

PURISU RIVIUW~~~!! .^


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yo yo! Darky come back!! Makasih bagi semuanya yang udah bersedia review fic darky. Gomen kalo kemaren fic nya pendeeekk banget…. Pantesan aja kok darky ngetiknya cuma sejam doang –padahal biasanya 1 setengah jam. O ya, darky gak akan hiatus-hiatus an lagi deh. Tapi kalo apdet nya lama ya berarti waktu darky UAS. Okies, let's continue the story……

**Disclaimer: **kalo naruto punya saia, udah dari dulu saia jadi orang kaya. Tapi sayangnya naruto punya si kishimoto.

**Pairing:**

**Warning: **ummm, gender bending, OOC atau….apa ya?? *mikir ampe pala berasap*

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Jika kupilih satu,_

_Apakah yang lain akan terluka?_

_Sedangkan aku tak mau menyakiti_

_Karena aku tak mau disakiti_

**Love Melody**

Pukul 11 malam lewat. Namun Naruto masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, hanya bayangan Sasuke yang ia lihat. Oh, beginikah kalau remaja sedang kasmaran? Makan tak enak tidur tak nyenyak. Ia ingat ketika Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Perlahan pipinya merona merah. Saat dia bilang menyukai Naruto, kamu itu lucu, dan…hujan tidak akan turun jika kau berhenti menangis. Bagai kaset rekaman yang diputar berulang-ulang di kepala Naruto. Tersenyum, Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat Sasuke pernah tersenyum di depannya.

Di sekolah, ketiga sahabat Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat perilaku Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Dari ketahuan melamun saat pelajaran, sering senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai suka menyendiri. Naruto gila? Begitu pikir mereka. Sampai suatu hari ketika mereka jalan berempat di koridor sekolah, Naruto tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Hampir tabrakan! Dan, saat Sasuke berlalu, wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam. Kemudian langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. Oh…, fallin' in love.

"Naru-chan~ oi, ngelamunin siapa nih? Kak Sasuke, ya?" goda Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Naruto menanggapinya dengan menutupi mukanya menggunakan buku. Ketahuan malu-malu.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto. "Hayo, ngaku deh! Jadi…kak Sasuke, ya?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sakura. Yang ditatap malah tertawa puas. "Kamu tidak bisa bohong, nak. Tingkah lakumu benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. Ino dan Tenten ikut menahan tawa.

"Sudah dong! Teman macam apa kalian yang sudah meledek teman sendiri?" protes Naruto.

"Oh, maafkan kami Naru-chan. Haha…" ujar ketiganya masih sambil tertawa.

Ino duduk di bangku depan Naruto. Memandangnya sebentar lalu berkata, " Emm, jadi kamu suka kak Sasuke?" Naruto menunduk. " jujur saja aku takut kalau kak Gaara akan terluka jika melihatmu bersama kak Sasuke." lanjut Ino. Tak disangka perkataannya malah membuat Naruto murung. Sakura dan Tenten memandang Ino seakan menyalahkan. "Oops, maaf."

Dari jendela kelas, Naruto menangkap sosok Gaara melintas di depan kelasnya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Gaara. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia yang pertamakali menyatakan perasannya pada Naruto. Sudah begitu, dial ah ciuman pertama Naruto. Tapi sosok Sasuke masih terus bergelayut di benaknya. Haruskah Naruto merasa bersalah atas segalanya? Sedangkan bukan maunya untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Pikirannya terus melayang entah kemana. Sebentar Sasuke, sebentar Gaara, Sasuke lagi, kemudian Gaara lagi. Hidupnya berantakan sekarang. _' Aaargh...., tampaknya kehidupan ini mempermainkan aku. Kenapa mesti begini sih?'_

"Tok…tok…tok…" suara pintu diketuk.

Naruto yang sedang rebahan di kasurnya segera bangkit menuju pintu kamar. Begitu ia buka, ternyata ada sang mama yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Hai, Naruto. Boleh aku masuk?" sapanya. Wajah mamanya tampak tidak seperti biasa. Ia tidak tersenyum seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari. Oleh karena itu, maka Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih sayang." Begitu mamanya masuk dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, Naruto langsung menutup, pintu.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya Naruto sembari duduk di atas temat tidurnya. Kini mamanya mulai tersenyum walau terkesan dipaksakan.

"Naru sayang, papamu minggu depan akan pindah tugas lagi ke luar negeri. Mau tidak mau kita juga harus ikut pindah. Lagipula disana kan kamu masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi…" ia menghentikan kata-katanya. Naruto bisa memaklumi. Ayahnya memang sering berpindah-pindah tempat bertugas. Yah, namanya saja orang penting di sebuah perusahaan multinasional. "tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kamu berpisah dengan teman-temanmu lagi. Mama lihat hubungan antara kamu, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sangat dekat. Takutnya kamu sedih berpisah dengan mereka." Naruto meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Pindah ke luar negeri. Adalah jalan untuk bisa melupakan tentang Gaara dan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan sahabat-sahabat baiknya. Satu lagi, sudah terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk melupakan Sasuke. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Sasuke masih terus membayanginya. Hatinya bergemuruh hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata.

"Mama tahu kamu pasti sedih. Maaf ya sayang?" kemudian mamanya pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri lagi di kamarnya.

_**Tuhan,**_

_**Kapankah mendung itu datang?**_

_**Dan hujan mnyusul kemudian**_

_**Bilamana titik air hujan**_

_**Telah jatuh membasahi bumi**_

_**Biarkan air mataku mengalir**_

_**Ikut menangis bersama sang langit**_

_**Jikalau halilintar menggelegar**_

_**Begitulah aku yang meratapi derita**_

_**Duka derita cinta**_

_**Yang tak kuasa ditanggung raga**_

_**Tuhan,**_

_**Tunjukkan sekali lagi kasih sayangmu**_

_**Yang membebaskanku dari cinta nestapa**_

Naruto melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan. Tujuannya ke danau dibelakang perumahan. Tempat paling tenang menurutnya. Disana ada sebatang pohon besar dengan daun rimbun yang berdiri kokoh di tepi danau. Danau itu adalah tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi jika sedang sedih. Begitu pikir Naruto. Sesampainya di danau, Naruto segera duduk dibawah pohon besar itu. Matanya memandang sayu air danau yang tenang. Suasananya memang sepi. Tidak ada suara lain lagi selain suara hewan-hewan air dan gemericik air yang tercipta dari bebatuan yang ia lempar ke air.

Perlahan angin bertiup semakin kencang. Air yang semula tenang mulai bergelombang. Hangatnya sinar mentari perlahan memudar. Langit memang tidak telalu mendung. Hanya sedikit berawan. _'Apakah hujan akan segera datang?'_ batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba sosok yang taka sing lagi dimata Naruto datang.

"Ternyata kau juga ada disini?" tanyanya. Naruto menengok ke sebelahnya. Disana berdiri seorang Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang menatap lurus menghadap danau. Naruto mulai salah tingkah. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Si rambut hitam jabrik itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang seperti biasa ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Disini tenang ya? Apa Kak Sasuke sering kesini?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Ya, aku sering kesini kalau sedang suntuk. Kau bagaimana?" balas Sasuke yang kemudian membuka sebelah matanya, melirik kea rah Naruto. Naruto agak terkejut menyadari jarak antara mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Aku…baru beberapa kali kesini. Yah…aku baru 2 tahun tinggal disini." Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah tertidur. _'Dia itu…memang tampan sekali, ya? Pantas saja banyak anak-anak perempuan yang menyukainya.'_ Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya. Seketika itu juga Sasuke mengecup bibir merah muda Naruto. Naruto yang bingung mau berbuat apa hanya membalas ciuman Sasuke itu.

Dari kejauhan tampak Gaara yang melihat adegan tadi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Merasa cemburu. "Sa-su-ke kau…" Gaara berjalan mengahampiri mereka dibawah pohon. Sasuke yang mulai menyadari kedatangan Gaara hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ternyata kau, ya Gaara?" Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian terlonjak kaget. Gaara ada disana dan sudah pasti melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Sasuke. Gawat! Pikir Naruto.

"Ya, benar. Lau kau mau apa?" sahut Gaara dengan nada menantang. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku mau bersama dengan Naruto. Aku tahu kau juga." Gaara memandang Sasuke sengit.

"Kita selesaikan disini."

_**To be continued…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Author's story:_

**Kelas Terbersih**

Hari Kartini bulan kemarin, sekolah author mengadakan lomba kelas terbersih. Dan, hari Senin kemarin diumumkan kelas mana yang menyandang predikat kelas terbersih. Anak-anak di kelas author dengernya 'kelas terkotor adalah kelas 7B' tapi, kemudian ada salah seorang anak kelas 7A yang bilang, "Weh, tuh kelas 7B juara 1 kebersihan kelas se-kelas 7!" ujarnya.

Dengan polosnya anak-anak kelas 7B termasuk author bilang, "Kelas kita tuh kelas terkotor!"

"Yaelah nih bocah-bocah kaga percaya. Sono gih ambil hadiahnya!" sahut si anak kelas 7A. Akhirnya, si mas ketua kelas mewakili anak-anak kelas 7B maju ke depan. Eh, ternyata emang bener kelas author yang menang! ^ ^ Hadiahnya cokelat semua. Mulai dari chocolate candy, choco bar, and chew chocolate. Semuanya cukup dibagi buat 20 anak –sekelas kan Cuma 20 anak. Kemudian sisanya dijual deh ke warung. Ngobyek lah istilahnya.

Jadi, kenapa kelas author yang rata-rata anaknya blo'on-blo'on bisa menang? Jawabannya karena papan mading di kelas author paling bersih alias nggak ada isinya. Udah gitu waktu penilaian, kelas author dijadiin ruang pengawas ujian. Jadi kelas author udah dihias-hias gitu sama tukang –yang disuruh ngedekorasi. Duh, bangganya! Semua karena bapak-bapak tukang dekorasi. Sankyu very much…..

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hhh…, selesai juga! O, iya puisi yang tadi ada di dalam fic tuh puisi darky yang darky kirim ke majalah sekolah. Aneh, ya? Memang aneh. Tapi darky lagi seneng banget nih! Hari Sabtu besok ada pensi sekolah. Mana diadain di hotel lagi. Baru kali ini darky ngerayain pensi di hotel __ Abis pensi malah rencananya darky mau langsung ngelayab ke mall. Mumpung hotelnya deket ama mall gituh…. O yah, review nya please! Pokok'e ripiu ripiu ripiu! aLigAt0u….


	6. Chapter 6 End of Waiting

Yo~! Darky kembali!! Yeps, sudah berapa lama ya darky gak apdet? Lama? Yo iyo lah..darky kan persiapan bwt UAS, math & science exam, ujian karate, bla bla bla...dan, satu hal lagi yang super duper laknat. Komputer darky error LAGI. Duh, cerobohnya kau darky!! --jedokin pala ke rel(?)-- Ocre dah mari kita lanjut!

**Disclaimer: **yang pasti bukan gue

**Pairing: **lihatlah sendiri!

**Warning: **gender bending, OOC, FINAL CHAPTER...

_check it out..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Aku harap_

_Setelah kepergianku_

_Semua akan berakhir_

_Tapi mengapa..._

**Waiting for Rain**

"Ayo, kita selesaikan disini," tantang Gaara masih dengan muka tenang. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Kalau itu maumu." Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kedua lelaki yang berdiri berhadapan dalam posisi siap menyerang. Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang terduduk kaku di bawah pohon besar. Sorot matanya dipenuhi rasa takut dan kepanikan. Mulutnya masih menganga. Seakan ingin berkata tetapi tidak ada kekuatan untuk mewujudkannya.

Gaara mulai berlari ke arah Sasuke. Melepaskan sebuah pukulan arah muka. Namun sayang berhasil ditepis oleh Sasuke. Terus-menerus ia menyerang Sasuke. Dan selama itu pula Sasuke berhasil mengelak. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa lagi menghindar dari tendangan telak di perutnya. Yang berhasil membuatnya terpental ke belakang. Merasa tidak mau kalah, Sasuke segera bangkit dan menyerang Gaara. Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus tepat di pelipis kiri Gaara menyebabkan pelipisnya berdarah.

Adu pukul terus berlanjut disusul tendangan bertubi-tubi. Hanya demi seorang gadis mereka melakukan semua hal bodoh ini. Seperti hanya dia satu-satunya gadis di dunia yang sepantasnya untuk diperebutkan. Mereka tidak tahu betapa muaknya Naruto sekarang. Ia tidak tahan melihat Gaara dan Sasuke terus bertarung padahal mereka sudah terluka segitu parahnya. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dan keberaniannya. Menarik nafas dalam satu helaan panjang kemudian berteriak, "HENTIKAN!!" Serentak mereka berhenti saling memukul dan menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Kalian berdua bodoh!" ujar Naruto yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke. Di tengah jalan ia terus mencaci perbuatan Gaara dan Sasuke tadi. Ia terus berlari tak peduli betapa derasnya hujan saat itu. _'Dasar laki-laki! Apa sih yang ada di otak mereka? Bertarung tidak jelas begitu sampai terluka parah. Seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja,' _gumam Naruto emosi. Air matanya meleleh, mengalir bersama air hujan.

"Naruto sudah pulang? Lho?" mama Naruto memandang putrinya itu penuh tanda tanya. Ia tahu Naruto habis berlari di tengah hujan lebat. Tapi mengapa harus berlari dan mengapa sampai menangis? "Ya, aku pulang, Ma." sahut Naruto yang segera berlari menuju anak tangga. Meninggalkan sang mama yang masih terbengong-bengong. Ia mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis dan memaki sepuas hati. Toh, tidak akan ada yang mendengar selama hujan lebat serta petir menggelegar hebat.

"Apa? Apa yang mereka pikirkan?" bisik Naruto pelan. Kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur pegas yang selalu dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Memutar kembali rekaman kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Mencari alasan untuk marah pada mereka.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menerima satu diantara Gaara dan Sasuke setelah Naruto menyaksikan sendiri kelakuan bodoh mereka. Ia pikir hal ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Hati yang tadinya terisi penuh bayangan Sasuke kini seakan pudar. Tergantikan rasa marah dan kecewa. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Agar tak ada yang bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Serta menghentikan segala kekacauan yang melanda pikirannya.

"Oi, oi, Naruto! Hari ini kamu tahan sekali bediam diri." celetuk Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Wah, iya nih! Hari ini juga tumben biasa saja melihat kak Sasuke lewat." Tenten ikut menggoda Naruto.

"Malah terkesan menghindar. Bukan dari kak Sasuke saja, kak Gaara juga." tambah Ino.

Naruto tidak menanggapi, ia terus diam diam diam dan diam. Tak peduli betapa ketiga sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Ada apa sih? Coba ceritakan." sambung Ino. Naruto masih tidak mau menjawab. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten bertambah penasaran. Ketiganya pun duduk mengitari bangku Naruto. "Hoy, apa sih? Apa yang membuatmu murung?" tanya Sakura dirundung kekhawatiran.

Naruto memandangnya kosong seraya berkata, "Lusa aku akan pindah ke luar negeri." katanya setengah berbisik. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura, ino, dan Tenten kaget setengah mati. Tidak mengira kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah sahabat baik mereka. Tidak terbayang bagaimana rasanya jika sahabat yang selalu ada di dekat mereka tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Bo-bohong?" pekik Tenten. "Bohong, kan?" Sakura ikut memastikan. "Kamu bercanda?" Ino terkikik seolah tak percaya. Naruto menggeleng penuh penyesalan. Sakura, ino, dan Tenten menatap mata Naruto nanar. Sedih melanda hati mereka bertiga setelah sadar Naruto tidak main-main. Ketiganya memeluk Naruto erat. Merasa tidak kuat melepas sahabat baik mereka itu.

"Apa itu sebabnya mengapa kamu menghindar dari kak Gaara dan kak Sasuke?" tanya Tenten sesenggukan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lantas, apa mereka tahu akan hal ini?" Ino ikut bertanya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Hingga ia memaksakan diri untuk menjawab, "Aku tidak peduli mereka tahu atau tidak!" Ketiga sahabat Naruto kembali memeluk Naruto. Menangis bersahutan di tengah siang yang mendung.

"Mulai besok kita akan berkemas. Itu artinya besok kamu sudah tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah lagi." ujar mama suatu sore. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu semakin cepat ia pergi, semakin cepat pula Gaara dan Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya pergi. Ia tak sanggup. Apalagi perasaannya kepada Sasuke ternyata masih berbekas. Meski sudah berkali-kali berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Seharian ini Naruto dan keluarganya sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Perabot-perabot rumah sudah diangkut hari sebelumnya. Tinggal pakaian-pakaian serta benda-benda berharga lainnya saja yang perlu dikemasi. Esok pagi semua harus sudah siap. Karena pukul 06.30 pesawat akan berangkat. Itulah mengapa Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalaman ini. Setengah tujuh pagi, mana sempat ia menemui teman-temannya dulu. Sudah begitu teman-temannya akan berangkat sekolah. Yang berarti ia 'sama sekali' tidak bisa bertemu mereka untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Pukul 06.20, 10 menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat." ujar papa Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membisu. Andai saja ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat serta teman-temannya yang lain sekali lagi saja. Maka ia pasti bisa pergi dengan hati yang tenang dan senang. Seolah Tuhan telah mendengar do'a nya, segerombolan anak-anak berseragam sekolah Naruto yang dulu berlarian ke arahnya. "Naru-chaaan!!" teriak mereka serempak.

Di barisan terdepan ada Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Mereka membawa masing-masing sebuah kotak --atau lebih tepatnya kado-- di tangan mereka. "Naru-chan! Jangan main pergi saja! Setidaknya terima dulu kado dari anak-anak sekelas." kata Tenten dengan menyungging senyum. Yang lainnya juga tersenyum-senyum ceria. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri mereka juga merasa sedih. "Sebentar lagi akan berangkat, kan? Nah, ini kado untukmu. Jangan terburu-buru dibuka, okay?" bisik Ino sembari menyerahkan sebuah kado pada Naruto. Tenten tidak mau ketinggalan. Sedangkan Sakura...dari awal dia tampak murung sampai ketika akan menyerahkan kado, ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia memeluk Naruto erat disusul pelukan-pelukan lain dari teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih kadonya! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucap Naruto berlinang air mata. Namun tetap berusaha tersenyum di depan seluruh temannya.

"Sama-sama. Kami tidak memberi tahu kak Gaara dan kak Sasuke kok. Biar saja mereka nanti tahu sendiri!" kelakar Sakura diikuti tawa Naruto, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Naruto sayang! Cepat pesawatnya akan berangkat!" panggil mama Naruto. Dengan berat hati, terpaksa ia meninggalkan teman-temannya. Memasuki pesawat demi menuju tempat yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya. Memulai hidup baru dengan orang-orang baru. "Kukabari kalian kalau sudah sampai!" ujarnya kepada teman-temannya yang nampak tak bersemangat.

_'Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.'_

_**12 tahun kemudian...**_

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu? Sudah lebih baikkah?" tanya Sasuke lembut kepada sang ibu yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda. Ibu Sasuke memang sedang sakit dan masih dalam perawatan. Namun ia selalu bersikeras untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur meski hanya untuk sekedar mengelilingi taman menggunakan kursi roda.

"Ya, ibu sudah agak baikan. Apalagi dokter yang merawat ibu sangat baik. Sudah begitu anaknya manis pula. Sayang kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." ujar ibu Sasuke bersemangat diikuti tawa gembiranya.

"Ibu ini bagaimana? Kalau aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta padanya bisa-bisa istriku marah nanti." kelakar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, iya, kau kan sudah menikah, ya? Dokter yang merawat ibu sih lebih muda darimu sudah begitu belum menikah pula." Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan datanglah sesosok wanita berambut pirang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Selamat pagi nyonya Uchiha!" sapanya diikuti senyuman lebar. Sasuke terpaku pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sosok yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dari hidupnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Naruto. Gadis yang sempat ia perebutkan dengan Gaara kini muncul kembali tepat dihadapannya.

"Pagi! Eh, nona Naruto perkenalkan, ini putraku Sasuke." kata ibu Sasuke ceria. Naruto menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan perasaan canggung. Sasuke masih terpana pada sosok gadis yang tidak jauh berubah selama 12 tahun ini. Masih murah senyum, ramah, dan cantik. Hanya bertambah dewasa saja.

Setelah mengantar ibu Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, Naruto berbalik keluar dari kamar pasiennya itu. Di depan pintu ternyata ada Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya. "Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahuku?" tanyanya dingin. Naruto membisu. "Mengapa diam?" lanjutnya.

"Maaf, tapi itu masa lalu. Apa kau mau membukanya lagi? Padahal kau tahu sekarang kau sudah milik orang lain. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali." jawab Naruto tenang walau dalam hati ia merasa gugup juga.

"Aku hanya ingin ta-." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit yang sudah lalu. Maaf, tapi kehidupan kita berbeda. Biarkan kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing. Permisi." potong Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Tapi selama ini aku masih terus memikikirkanmu. Karena aku masih menyayangimu." ujar Sasuke agak keras. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cukup! Aku bilang yang lalu biar saja berlalu. Semua perasaanmu padaku itu salah. Jadi hentikanlah. Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati siapapun disini." timpal Naruto tak kalah keras. Kemudian ia pun melangkah cepat pergi menjauh dari Sauke. Selama 12 tahun perasaannya memang masih pada Sasuke. Tapi kini Sasuke sudah milik orang lain. Ia tak bisa merusak kenyataan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya itu selamanya. Membiarkan kenangan menunggu hujan reda dibawah atap sekolah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya.

**THE END**

Akhernya selesai juga nih fic. makasih bagi semua yang udah review fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. termasuk semua sohib darky di SMP N 1 Tegal yang tak segan-segan untuk mengganggu darky ngerjain fic di kelas. aLiGat0u /\ _ /\

NB: ucapan terimakasih nya singkat karena ngetiknya buru-buru. Takut dimarahin mama darky hehe....gomenasai~


End file.
